


领带

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	领带

那并不是14岁的山本武第一次打领带。

哪怕不算上选择战时的那次，他的好伙伴也前前后后教过他多次了。

所以这实在无法解释，为什么作为一名手指灵活的优秀剑士，山本武同学此刻却花了近十分钟的时间站在穿衣镜前，像个准备勒死自己的傻瓜一样，动作生疏地同颈间的那根海蓝底细条纹领带搏斗。

“所以啊……”男孩苦恼地偏过头，努力试图让那根柔软的织物变得更安顺服贴些，“都说了我平时又不穿这个的……啊呀，怎么好像又缠住了……”

“所以，别找借口，那只能说明你笨！”一直翘着腿坐在沙发里的银发青年终于在第十二分钟时耗完了他本就稀薄的耐性，丢开手机大步径直上前，抬手一把扯过那条快被少年蹂躏成咸鱼的贵价领带，从身后伸手过去替他系。“喂喂小鬼你的手指是用来装饰的？十分钟，老子都能搞定一队佣兵了，而你特么连根领带都没系好。”

山本张了下嘴，他很想扮个鬼脸开玩笑地说，Squalo，可以的话我也宁愿去搞定一队佣兵呢。

但他现在一点声音都发不出来，甚至连肢体和思维都在瞬间僵住了。

青年与少年的体型差距让他几乎陷在另一个人的怀抱里。Squalo的体温向来要偏低些，但山本依然能感受到蓬勃的热力，透过彼此西服的衣料，烧烫了他的脊背，蒸得他双颊发红。

山本一动都不敢动。

金属与皮革的气息像海面上腾起的飓风那样包围着他。衣服摩擦碰触着发出低微的悉索声，那挥剑时充满了力量的手臂此时却懒洋洋地环着他轻晃。一小段手腕自袖口与手套边沿间裸露出来，陈旧的伤痕刻印在略微苍白的肌肤上，左手层叠的绷带下，腕骨凌厉得异常漂亮。

山本不由自主地屏息，抬眼紧盯着镜子里的银鲛——青年半低着头，最近又长了点的流海难得安静地覆在他硬朗的眉目间，嘴角却是咧出了嘲笑人的弧度，勾起的唇线同雪白的尖牙一般锋利。

“啧果然是个小鬼！”鲨鱼在男孩耳边大声断言。山本的耳廓被呼吸熨得发热，他都不知道，那隐约的耳鸣是因为Squalo一惯高扬的嗓音亦或血流奔涌撞击心室发出的轰然巨响。

山本一直都没法忘记这一幕。

即使很多年后他已经可以用从容优美的手势挽出平整的领带结。

即使很多年后他会在替自己的导师兼恋人系好领带后再亲吻那桀骜的薄唇。

即使很多年后，他的弟子抱怨似地问他：“山本老师，你不会只会这一种领带结的系法吧？”

“是啊。”年近不惑的东洋剑客忽然放声大笑，一点都不似平时稳重得体的样子几乎吓到了他的学生。“因为，当年替我系的那位啊也就只会这一种了。” 

从未见过自己老师如此肆意的年轻学生迷惑又不安地看着仰头大笑的中年人，雨后微薄的阳光细细地落入那双苍桑却仍旧明亮的眼睛里，像打开了一罐凝固的蜜糖，甜腻的氛芳霎时弥漫开来，在尘封的旧时光里，孤独而欢乐地挥发。

END


End file.
